Eine Gruselgeschichte - zararlı
Inhaltsverzeichnis Das rotblonde Mädchen mit den großen grünen Augen schaut mich neugierig an, dann bleibt ihr Blick auf meinem blutverschmierten Mund hängen, mit dem ich – beziehungsweise mit dem Varas – gerade diesen Mann zerrissen hat. Die Augen des Kindes weiten sich, jedoch nicht in Entsetzen oder Furcht. Nein, ein Leuchten erfüllt das zarte Grün ihrer Augen und kleine Grübchen bilden sich auf den Wangen, als ein breites Lächeln der puren Freude sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit macht. Wer zum Teufel ist dieses Kind? Ich presse meine Hände gegen die Leinwand, starre ungläubig auf die Reißzähne des Kindes. Varas kniet nieder, senkt den Kopf, so dass ich nicht mehr sehen kann, was das Mädchen tut. Aber ich kann ihre helle Kinderstimme hören, in der ein unwirklicher Doppelklang mitschwingt. „Varas, mein Junge. Schön zu sehen, dass du es geschafft hast.“ Die Worte klingen falsch aus dem Mund eines Kindes, doch dieses Monster, welches sich meinen Körper gekrallt hat, scheint dies nicht zu stören. Ich fahre ein wenig zusammen, als er mit meiner Stimme zu sprechen beginnt, und balle meine Faust. Wieso habe ich eigentlich in meinem eigenen Kopf einen Körper? Oder bin ich immer noch in der anderen Welt und sehe nur zu? „Zararlı, meine Gebieterin. Ihr seid gekommen!” Nein, wirklich. Die Schlampe steht ja auch nur vor dir'','' würde ich diesem Kerl gerne erwidern. Aber hören kann er mich ja eh nicht. Was für ein Genie ich doch zum Doppelgänger habe. Und der soll Arzt sein?! Oder... war ich nicht der Arzt? Mein Kopf dröhnt, als ich versuche, meine Vergangenheit von seiner zu trennen. „Wie ich sehe, hatte Fleischmann Erfolg. Wie viele von uns sind schon hier, Herrin?”, missbraucht Varas erneut meine Stimme. Ich kann währenddessen nur auf den dreckigen Gassenboden unter uns starren, auf dem sich Schmutz, Zigarettenstummel und einige am Boden festklebende Kaugummis mischen. Das Mädchen scheint einen Moment zu überlegen, jedenfalls antwortet sie nicht sofort. Mann, kann dieses Monster nicht aufhören, auf den Boden zu starren? Der Dreck unter mir – ihm, wie auch immer – hört langsam auf, interessant zu sein. „Jetzt guck schon hoch, du Penner!“, schreie ich ihn an und einen winzigen Teil meiner angestauten Wut heraus. Varas grunzt leise. Hat er mich etwa gehört? Die Stimme des Mädchens würde mir sicher eine Gänsehaut erzeugen, wenn ich denn noch in meinem normalen Körper stecken würde. Aber dieser hier scheint nicht über normale Funktionen zu verfügen. Zum Glück, immerhin habe ich hier bisher weder ein WC noch einen Kühlschrank gesehen. „Genug für unseren Plan, keine Sorge. Aber sag mir eines, mein Junge,“ fordert sie Varas auf. Endlich hebt er den Kopf und ich kann in das kindliche Gesicht sehen. Scheiße, ist das im Halbdunkel dieser Gasse unheimlich! „Wen hast du uns mitgebracht?“, will sie wissen. Varas dreht sich um, aber die Gasse hinter uns ist leer. „Nein, Kind. In deinem Kopf!“, sagt Zararlı und sieht mich direkt an. Mich. Nicht meinen Körper, nicht Varas. Mich, durch die Leinwand hindurch. Ich halte den Atem an. Woher weiß sie, dass ich da bin? Varas antwortet nicht. Stattdessen ertönt eine Stimme neben mir. Nein, nicht neben Varas' Ohr. Neben mir. „Keine Angst, Georg. Ich kann und will dir hier nichts tun. Du bist viel zu wichtig für uns.“ Neben mir im dunklen Nichts steht dieses verdammte Kind in seinem weißen Sommerkleid mit den zwei geflochtenen, rotblonden Zöpfen. „Wie kommst du hier her?! Und woher kennst du meinen Namen?“, frage ich das Kind - nein, das Monster neben mir. Statt zu antworten, weist sie auf die Leinwand, auf das, was Varas sieht. Varas hat sich erhoben und überragt das Monster in Gestalt dieses Kindes um einiges. Auch wenn sie zu ihm hoch sieht, schaut sie aber keinesfalls auf. Vielmehr dirigiert sie Varas – wie den Hund, der er ist, mit jeder Geste oder schon eher weniger, mit einem einzigen Blick weist sie ihn an seinen Platz zurück. Ich sollte wohl nicht auf ihrer Seite sein, oder? „Keine Sorge, mein Sohn. Ich kümmere mich um deinen Gast“, sagt das Monster auf der Leinwand, während das Monster vor der Leinwand gebannt zusieht, als würde sie gerade einen spannenden Film verfolgen. Ich fühle mich fehl am Platz. „Du folgst mir jetzt. Wir haben eine neue Kathedrale zu errichten, und das Rot der Kirche wird dieses Mal nicht vom Himmel regnen!“ Varas folgt dem Monsterkind durch die Gassen der Stadt. Hat der Kerl sich eigentlich mal den Mund abgewischt? Wenn nicht, wird es jemandem auffallen, dass er wie in Tomatensauce gebadet aussieht. „Du machst dir Sorgen, Wegener?“, fragt das Monster neben mir. Ihre Stimme ist das Süßeste und zugleich Angsteinflößendste, das ich je gehört habe. „Brauchst du nicht. Von all den Malen, dass ich es bereits versucht habe, hat immer ein Du überlebt.“ „Hä?“, entfährt es mir sehr eloquent. Varas wäre stolz auf mich. „All die Welten, die wir bereits eingenommen haben oder bei denen wir es versuchten, begannen mit dir. Es ist schon lustig“, sagt sie mit ihrem kindlichen Kichern, „dass du dich nie erinnern kannst. Das liegt wohl auch daran, dass es eben doch ein anderes Du ist. Aber nichtsdestotrotz brauchen wir dich. Sei es der Arzt, den wir letztes Mal benutzt haben, sei es der Reporter, der du dieses Mal bist. Avashira, oder Roxanne, findet dich immer irgendwie, und dann können wir dank dir das Tor öffnen. Schade nur, dass deine Psyche so langsam nicht mehr mitmacht.“ Ihr beinahe echt klingendes Bedauern kann die Schlampe sich sparen. „Am Anfang warst du noch fit, da konntest du deinen Geist noch beisammenhalten. Wir müssen dieses Mal wohl wirklich Erfolg haben, sonst muss Avashira ein neues Portal suchen. Und das ist selten, dass ein Mensch so offen für seine anderen Realitäten ist wie du! Ja, es ist wirklich bemerkenswert! Uns ist bisher kein anderes Wesen begegnet, welches eine solch starke Verbindung zu seinen alternativen Entitäten hatte wie du!“ Ein „Hä“ wäre jetzt schon zu viel. Meine Stimme hat sich verabschiedet. Wie mein Verstand. Wenn all das hier echt ist, ist die Welt abgefuckter als gedacht. Wenn es nicht echt ist, bin ich ein Fall für die Geschlossene. Ein echter Lehrbuchfall einer Schizophrenie oder Psychose oder so, das könnte mir mein Arzt-Ich sicher sagen. Ich könnte lachen, wenn das Ganze nicht so surreal wäre. Ha, ha! Ich soll in alternativen Universen existieren und zu diesen auch noch eine mentale Verbindung haben!'' ''Aber hier stehe ich, in meinem Kopf – oder in einer anderen Welt – und beobachte durch eine Leinwand, wie mein Mörder-Monster-Doppelgänger sich durch die Stadt morden will. Ich komme nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen. Denn in diesem Moment hebt Varas vor der Leinwand seinen – ''meinen - ''Arm, um dem Monsterkind eine Tür aufzuhalten, und mein Blick fällt auf eine Narbe, die tiefrot auf meiner Haut glänzt. ~~ BecksLaFleur~~ Nächster Teil - kombinieren Kategorie:Community-Pasta Kategorie:Kurz